


breath of life

by wisdomofsnow



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Post Sweet Revenge, Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomofsnow/pseuds/wisdomofsnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weak after Sweet Revenge Starsky can't handle himself. He moves in with Hutch and their care publicly shown brings trouble along...</p>
            </blockquote>





	breath of life

**Author's Note:**

> What did Starsky and Hutch really learn from John Blaine?  
> Did the police really change after John Blaine?  
> What changed for the Dynamic Duo after Starsky more than ever before is joined at the hip with Hutch due to his needs in recovery.  
> What if Bay Cities Finest became even more lost in their own world?  
> When would it strike someone odd or would it never?  
> Did the society really learn?
> 
> How to... poetry

breath of life

a narrow minded path  
never giveth thou thus

oh weak are those of mind  
who fear a little  
similarity in life  
and do not see  
do not believe the truth  
lies deeper  
than mere comparison can touch  
lost in their simplity  
cover and hope  
to hide their own faults  
in loud screams of threads

oh weak are those of mind  
who don't value  
the word alone as art  
but seek theirselves in it  
and in compare  
destroy their own truth  
bare of red threads  
mere words remain  
drivel be gone

breath of life  
a narrow minded path  
never giveth thou thus

**Author's Note:**

> People always assume things and form an opinion on something that they publicly display in every word, without their knowledge of course, since the words are chosen by their mind in sync with their convictions. Some people are more controlled than others but still - put a little pressure on them and they show their true feathers.
> 
> It is completely useless to argue with anyone who already formed an opinion like that. No matter what 'people like that' will stupidly believe their convictions are true and their minds will go to extremes to make their convictions as plausible as possible.
> 
> To fight for the attention of 'people like that' is nothing but a waste of time. They will come around under the pressure of society but that is merely an act. They love nothing more than to be accepted by their social connections. 
> 
> Even worse though are the people who in reality will hold with anything anybody says because they are so afraid to loose their social network. They are smart enough to know better but don't have enough personality to turn their back on what even they themself consider stupidity for the sake of securing their everyday chat with 'people like that'.
> 
> The worst are people though who ask other people to prove themselves so that they can verify to themselves and others why they want to be with that person. Even go so far as to join the social bashing giving first opportunity if the asked don't live up to their standards. 'People like that' care for nothing but to remain their standard or make the right social connection to move up in their social network.
> 
> 'People like that' were always the reason that others could be harmed, harassed, hurt, condemned falsely to prison...  
> Historically spoken they were the ones at fault. Some historians even go so far as to say 'people like that' are the 'really guilty ones'. 
> 
> A song I like, is about just that, it's called 'Universal Soldier' 
> 
> Who would want to spent their time around 'people like that'? Honestly the best you can do is turn your back on them and ignore them...


End file.
